


Mistletoe's A Bitch

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@astraliscas asked: College!au where Dean and Cas are friends and they are dating but for some reason they need to hide it. Jealous!dean requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe's A Bitch

About an hour ago Dean had been excited to go to Benny’s off campus Christmas party. Now, not so much.

Dean and Castiel had come to the party together but had decided not to stay too close throughout the night as to not raise suspicion. However, Castiel had left over half an hour ago to get them both some more beers and, much to Dean’s dislike, had been pounced on by a few girls before he could return.

They’d taken him to the dance floor and Dean would have laughed at how confused Cas looked but he can’t help but be distracted by how the girls keep touching him.

Dean’s been sitting on a couch next to Benny trying his hardest to not glare at the girls who seem to be grinding all over his boyfriend. 

“You alright there, brother?” comes the southern drawl from beside him.

“Hmm?” Dean’s head flies sideways to see his best friend giving him a concerned look.

“C’mon, why don’t you liven up a bit there, chief.” Benny says, handing his own beer over to Dean. Dean gladly takes it and he’s just about to take a sip when he notices that Cas isn’t on the dance floor anymore. Neither are the girls. 

Dean’s eyes whizz around the room and when they finally land on Cas, Dean feels like their are fumes coming out of his ears. The girls have herded Cas into the corner of the room and Meg, of all people, is holding some mistletoe above his head. Fucking mistletoe.

In one long gulp, Dean downs the rest of Benny’s beer before handing it back to his friend and then storming off through the crowd. 

“C’mon Clarence. You can’t get out - ” Dean not so subtly pushes Meg, and consequently the rest of the girls, back from where Cas is standing in the corner. 

“Excuse me ladies, but unfortunately me and my friend here have to go.” Dean gives them an extremely forced and salty smile before grabbing Cas by the arm and stalking off towards the door, the girls shouts and insults fading behind him.

Once they get outside and a safe distance away from the party, Dean finally lets go of Cas’ arm before whirling on him.”What the fuck, Cas? You just gonna let anyone touch you wherever they want now?” Dean shouts. Cas’ eyebrows scrunch together.

“What are you talking about, Dean?” he asks, tilting his head to the side. Dean’s eyes go wide.

“What am I talking about? Maybe the way those girls were shoving their hands and asses all over you and - and then you were about to let them all kiss you ‘under the mistletoe’!” Dean replies sarcastically, rubbing both of his hands over his face. He hears Cas snort.

“Dean, I wasn’t going to kiss any of those girls. Why would you possibly think that?” Cas says, his voice calm despite all of Dean’s yelling. Dean sighs and the soft, confused look on his boyfriend’s face makes all of his anger dissipate.

“I don’t know, Cas. I just don’t like seeing...ya know, other people touching you like that.” Dean mumbles, looking down and kicking the grass beneath his feet. 

“So you were just jealous?” Cas asks, his voice tinged with humour. Dean looks up to see Cas grinning and he begins to blush.

“No I wasn’t. I was just - just...” Cas lifts an eyebrow. “Fine, whatever. You win, now let’s just get back to the apartment.” Dean whines, turning around to start walking across campus but before he can, Cas grabs his arm and stops him short.

“What?” Dean asks, flicking his eyes over to see a cheeky smile on Cas’ face.

“Look up.” he says quietly. Dean lifts his head up to see nothing but a cloudless, starry sky. Dean looks back down to Cas.

“What am I supposed to be look - unf” Dean’s cut off by Cas’ lips crashing into his. They’re soft and warm like always, and he can feel Cas’ arms winding around his neck. Dean settles his hands on Cas’ hips and tries to chase his lips when Cas finally pulls away. 

“See.” Cas says, resting his forehead on Dean’s.

“See what?” Dean asks, pinching his eyebrows together in confusion.

“I don’t even need mistletoe to be able to kiss you. Now doesn’t that say something?” Cas’ eyes are twinkling and Dean quite quickly finds himself lost in them.

“Why are you so good to me? I just dragged you outside and yelled at you like a mad man and here you are making me feel all mushy inside. How did I get so lucky?” Dean asks, curling his arms around Cas’ waist. Cas hums.

“Mmm I ask myself that question all the time.” Cas says, with a cheeky smile on his face. Dean chuckles before planting another kiss on Cas’ lips. 

They walk home in the dark, hand in hand, stealing kisses along the way. There’s no mistletoe. Just each other. That’s all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
